1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical connector cleaning tool for cleaning the connection end face of an optical connector and an optical connector plug cleaning method. It also relates to an optical component cleaning tool for cleaning the end face of an optical component such as an optical connector, a cleaning tape, and a guide for cleaning optical components.
2. Description of Related Art
As is well known, connections between optical connectors in connector housings such as optical connector adaptors and optical connector receptacles are realized by butt-coupling of optical fiber end faces situated at the connection end faces of optical connectors.
Contamination such as debris, dust and oil that adheres to the connection end face of an optical connector from insertion of the optical connector into a connector housing for butt connection can cause damage during attaching/detaching and an increase in transmission loss, and so prior to butt connection the connection end face must be cleaned.
Conventionally, cleaning of a connection end face has generally been performed with a cotton swab soaked in alcohol or a tape-type cleaner, with wiping and cleaning performed by placing the cleaner, gripped directly by hand, up against the connection end face of the optical connector.
As a cleaner employed for such a use, there has been proposed one comprises a projection portion having an opening in a distal end thereof where cleaning tape is exposed, and by inserting the projection portion into a space (connector housing hole) in an optical connector adaptor (optical adaptor), the cleaning tape is disposed to face and abut the connection end face of a ferrule of an optical connector housed in the optical connector adaptor, with wiping and cleaning of the connection end face of the optical plug performed by feeding the tape (refer, for example, to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application No. 2000-284147).
During butt connection by insertion of the optical connector into the connector housing, it is necessary to clean not only the optical connector in the connector housing, but also the connection end face of the optical connector (optical connector plug) inserted into the connector housing.
However, with the aforementioned cleaner, in the case of the optical connector not being housed in the connector housing, since the projection portion of the cleaner would be at a position removed from the operator's hands, when the cleaning tape in the projection portion is abutted with the optical connector connection end face jiggling easily occurs, resulting in bad cleaning operability.
It is conceivable to separately prepare a cleaner for cleaning the optical cleaner prior to insertion in the connector housing. However, together with the cleaner for cleaning the optical connector in the connector housing, this would require two types of cleaners during cleaning work, thereby leading to an increase in the number of accessories and inconvenience in keeping track of items, which has caused inconvenience.
Accordingly, the problem to be solved of the present invention is to provide an optical connector cleaning tool that can easily and reliably clean both an optical connector in a connector housing and an optical connector plug outside the connector housing. Another problem to be solved of the present invention is to provide an optical component cleaning tool and an optical component cleaning guide for cleaning the end face of optical components.
Also, as a cleaner to be used for cleaning optical connectors, as shown in FIG. 44, there has been proposed one including a projection portion 2110 having an opening 2116 in a distal end thereof where cleaning tape 2102 is exposed, and by inserting the projection portion 2110 into a space (connector housing hole 2172) in an optical connector adaptor 2170 (optical adaptor), the tape 2102 is disposed to face and abut the connection end face 2161a of a ferrule 2161 of an optical connector plug 2160 (optical plug) housed in the optical connector adaptor 2170, with wiping and cleaning of the connection end face 2161a of the optical plug 2160 performed by feeding the tape 2102. In this cleaner 2101, the tape 2102 that performs wiping and cleaning of the connection end face 2161a of the optical plug 2160 is provided so as to pass over the top of the distal end surface 2112a (abutting surface) of the head portion 2112 that is pivotally mounted on pivot 2111, with the direction of the head portion 2112 varying by pivotal rotation centered on the pivot 2111 so as to be able to accommodate varying angles of the connection end face 2161a of the ferrule 2161 (for example, see Japanese Patent No. 3350850).
As an optical connector ferrule, there exist those with protruding members protruding from the connection end face as in MT (Mechanically Transferable) type optical connector ferrules (for example, those defined according to JIS C 5981). In the case of this type of ferrule, there is the problem that the protruding members act as obstacles that give rise to uncleaned areas on the connection end face. In the case of the aforementioned MT type optical connector ferrule, as is widely known, there is the constitution of two guide pins for positioning during butting connection protruding from the connection end face, with the region between the two guide pins (hereafter, the central region) being difficult to clean. Where there are uncleaned areas, debris and the like left behind becomes sandwiched during butting connection of the optical connector, giving rise to problems such as an increase in loss due to minute misalignment of the optical axis.
Most technology for cleaning the connection end face of an MT type optical connector ferrule conventionally cleans the central region positioned between the two center pins. And yet as a result of concerted study, the inventors have come to realize that the presence of debris and the like on the portion positioned outside the central region (hereafter, the outer region) on the connection end face has a considerable impact on the optical properties during butt connection. In addition, uncleaned areas easily form near the bases of the two guide pins (that is, the protrusion bases of the guide pins from the connection end face), and in particular, among debris that accumulates near the bases of the guide pins, that which is located on the side of the outer region of the connection end face is considered to have a considerable impact on the optical properties during butt connection. However, suitable technology for effectively and efficiently cleaning the outside region has until now been limited. In addition, after cleaning the central region with a cleaning tool such as the cleaner shown in the aforementioned FIG. 44, separate cleaning of the outer region involves additional effort and, moreover, cleaning of the outer region can cause debris and the like in the outside region to be pushed into the central region, and so a sufficient effect may not be achieved in proportion to the effort spent cleaning.
In view of the aforementioned problems, a problem to be solved by the present invention is to provide an optical connector cleaning tool, a cleaning tape, and an optical connector cleaning method that (1) can effectively clean the connection end face even when protruding members exist on the connection end face of the optical connector, (2) can effectively clean near the bases of the protruding members (the base ends of the protrusions from the connection end face), (3) for optical connectors of a constitution having two guide pins protruding from the connection end face can also effectively clean outside the region positioned between the two guide pins on the connection end face, and (4) can efficiently clean simultaneously the region positioned between the two guide pins (central region) and the region that is outside thereof.
In addition, as a cleaner to be used for cleaning optical connectors, as shown in FIG. 57, there has been proposed one including a projection portion 3110 having an opening 3116 in a distal end thereof where cleaning tape 3102 is exposed, and by inserting the projection portion 3110 into a space (connector housing hole 3172) in an optical connector adaptor 3170 (optical adaptor), the tape 3102 is disposed to face and abut the connection end face 3161a of a ferrule 3161 of an optical connector plug 3160 (optical plug) housed in the optical connector adaptor 3170, with wiping and cleaning of the connection end face 3161a of the optical plug 3160 performed by feeding the tape 3102. In this cleaner 3101, the tape 3102 that performs wiping and cleaning of the connection end face 3161a of the optical plug 3160 is provided so as to pass over the top of the distal end surface 3112a (abutting surface) of the head portion 3112 that is pivotally mounted on pivot 3111, with the direction of the head portion 3112 varying by pivotal rotation centered on the pivot 3111 so as to be able to accommodate varying angles of the connection end face 3161a of the ferrule 3161 (for example, see Japanese Patent No. 3350850).
However, in the aforementioned cleaner, when the direction of the distal end surface 3112a of the head portion 3112 changes by pivotal rotation of the head portion 3112, the tape 3102 wrapped around the head portion 3112 can end up misaligning in the width direction thereof (the direction perpendicular to the sheet of FIG. 57). As a result, the abutting force of the connection end face 3161a abutting against the tape 3102 becomes uneven, the tape 3102 is not smoothly sent and cleaning is not reliably performed, giving rise to the problem of contaminants partially remaining on the connection end face 3161a. 
Accordingly, a problem to be solved by the present invention is to provide an optical connector cleaning tool that can easily and reliably clean the connection end face of an optical connector in a state of the optical connector being inserted in a connector housing.
In addition, as a cleaner to be used for cleaning optical connectors, as shown in FIG. 80, there has been proposed one including a projection portion 4110 having an opening 4116 in a distal end thereof where a tape for cleaning 4102 (cleaning tape) is exposed, and by inserting the projection portion 4110 into a space (connector housing hole 4172) in an optical connector adaptor 4170 (optical adaptor), the tape 4102 is disposed to face and abut the connection end face 4161a of a ferrule 4161 of an optical connector plug 4160 (optical plug) housed in the optical connector adaptor 4170, with wiping and cleaning of the connection end face 4161a of the optical plug 4160 performed by feeding the tape 4102. In this cleaner 4101, the tape 4102 that performs wiping and cleaning of the connection end face 4161a of the optical plug 4160 is provided so as to pass over the top of the distal end surface 4112a of the head portion 4112 that is pivotally mounted on pivot 4111, with the direction of the head portion 4112 varying by pivotal rotation centered on the pivot 4111 so as to be able to accommodate varying angles of the connection end face 4161a of the ferrule 4161 (for example, see Japanese Patent No. 3350850).
However, in the aforementioned cleaner 4101, during pivotal rotation of the head portion 4112, not only does the direction of the distal end surface 4112a of the head portion 4112 change, but the distal end surface 4112a is displaced in a vertical direction that is the tangential projection of the pivotal rotation (vertical direction in FIG. 80). As a result, the center locations of the connection end face 4161a of the optical plug 4160 and the distal end surface 4112a of the head portion 4112 misalign (make uneven contact), the tape 4102 does not make good contact with the connection end face 4161a, the abutting force of the connection end face 4161a abutting the tape 4102 becomes uneven and cleaning is not reliably performed, giving rise to the problem of contaminants partially remaining on the connection end face 4161a. 
In addition, as a result of concerted study by the inventors, it was found that when the tape 4102 is pinched between the head portion 4112 and the ferrule 4161 by the pushing pressure of the ferrule 4161 of the optical plug 4160, debris is pushed against the ferrule 4161 and the like and becomes stuck thereon in a state in which it cannot be easily removed.
In addition, when the head portion 4112 is pressed against the ferrule 4161, there is the risk of damage and the like to the connection end face 4161a by strong application of the pressing force directly on the connection end face 4161a. In addition, when the pushing pressure of the head portion 4112 pressing the ferrule 4161 is too strong during cleaning, the connection end face 4161a is excessively cleaned (extracted), which may lead to damage and the like to the connection end face 4161a. 
Accordingly, a problem to be solved by the present invention is to provide an optical connector cleaning tool that can easily and reliably clean the connection end face of an optical connector in the state of the optical connector inserted in a connector housing and, moreover, prevent excessive pushing pressure from being applied to the connection end face and relieve it. In addition, a problem to be solved is to provide an optical component cleaning tool that can clean the end face of optical components.
In addition, as a cleaner to be used for cleaning optical connectors, there has been proposed one including a projection portion having an opening in a distal end thereof where a cleaning tape is exposed, and by inserting the projection portion into a space (connector housing hole) in an optical connector adaptor (optical adaptor), the cleaning tape is disposed to face and abut the connection end face of a ferrule of an optical connector plug (optical plug) housed in the optical connector adaptor, with wiping and cleaning of the connection end face of the optical plug performed by feeding the cleaning tape (for example, see Japanese Patent No. 3350850).
However, in a cleaner using the aforementioned cleaning tape, in the event of foreign matter such as airborne dust and fiber refuse generated from the cleaning tape adhering to the cleaning tape, the foreign matter ends up adhering to the connection end face of the ferrule from the cleaning tape when performing wiping and cleaning by causing the cleaning tape to abut against the connection end face of the ferrule, leading to the risk of cleaning not being reliably performed.
In order to remove foreign matter adhering to the cleaning tape, it is conceivable to perform an operation such as washing the cleaning tape or pressing the adhesive face of adhesive tape onto the cleaning tape prior to cleaning the optical connector. However, in the case of washing, there is the risk that fibers in the cleaning tape will break from water absorption of the cleaning tape, which would have the opposite effect of causing a build up foreign matter on the tape. In addition, in the case of removal of foreign matter from the cleaning tape using adhesive tape, if adhesive remains on the cleaning tape, there is the risk of the adhesive ending up remaining on the cleaning tape and moreover adhering to the connection end face of the ferrule.
Accordingly, a problem to be solved by the present invention is to provide an optical connector cleaning tool that can easily and reliably clean the connection end face of an optical connector in the state of the optical connector inserted in a connector housing. Another problem to be solved by the present invention is to provide an optical component cleaning tool that can clean the end face of optical components.